theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Odette
|} Princess Odette is the female protagonist in all five movies of The Swan Princess, and is basically the title character. She is Prince Derek's beloved wife and a loving, caring mother of an adopted daughter named, Alise. Biography She is kind, gentle and sweet to everyone she loves and cares about. She is also very brave and courageous under dangerous situations and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is the only one who can change into a swan by day and regain her human form by night. As a child, she loathes Derek a lot for being immature and was being teased often by him and Bromley (Derek's Best Friend). But as she meets Derek every summer, by the time they are adults, they see each other in a different light and fall in love. Odette was married after she is rescued from Rothbart by Derek. Movie Appearances The Swan Princess Odette is born to the aged King William and is welcomed by the kingdom's people. Rothbart, an evil sorcerer isn't happy about her birth and tries to take over King William's kingdom but failed to do so when the king finds out about it and send his men to attack the tower. As a punishment, he was banished from the kingdom. Before he leaves, he made vows that he will take everything that the king loves and leaves. Years later, Odette is brought together with Derek, a young prince every summer, with King William and Queen Uberta's hope that they will fall in love and marry, thus joining the two kingdoms together. One summer, a grown-up Odette is forced to meet again with a grown-up Derek as usual, even though she is reluctant to do so, until she sees him and falls in love with him. During the ball, Derek announces to arrange their wedding and tells Odette that he wants to marry her for her beauty. When Odette asks Derek what else does it matter to him besides beauty to see if he really loved her, he asks "What else is there?" which makes her upset and rejects him once again. The next day, Odette and King William make their return home but was stopped by Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" and attacked them. One of King William's injured men tells Derek about the incident and Derek quickly rushes to the scene, only to find King William dying and Odette gone. Rothbart takes Odette to his lair at Swan Lake and puts a transformation spell on her, which turns her into a white swan by day and a human once again by night in the lake under the moonlight. He mentions that the spell can be broken when the man she loves made a vow of everlasting love and proves it to the world. Rothbart asks her to marry him so he can control the kingdom legally but she ultimately refuses to do so as she is in love with Derek and hopes that he will come to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she befriends a turtle named Speed and a frog called Jean-Bob. As the three were talking, an injured puffin bird named Puffin crashes near them and was treated by Odette. Soon, Puffin befriended them and devises a plan to get Odette to reunite with Derek after finding out Rothbart's plan from Odette. She finds Derek in the woods, but he doesn't recognized her as he thinks she is the "Great Animal" and tries to kill Odette using his bow and arrows. She quickly flies back to Swan Lake as the night gets closer, with Derek following her. When she transforms back into her normal self, the two share a short happy reunion and Derek tells Odette to come to the ball tomorrow night to meet him there. As he left, Rothbart appeared from behind the tree, carrying Derek's bow and finds out about the ball. Odette weeps when Rothbart tells that there will be no full moon the next night and she is unable to transform back to her normal self again. The next night, she is imprisoned in the castle dungeon, together with Bromley, who is lost in the woods when hunting down the "Great Animal" together wtih Derek. Rothbart sends his old hag, Bridget, disguised as Odette under his spell, to the ball, to trick Derek by saying his vows of everlasting love to the wrong person. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed helps to free Odette from the dungeon and she quickly flies to the ball, hoping that she will get there in time to warn Derek but finds all the way into the castle was blocked, much to her disappointment. As Derek made his vows to the fake Odette, she suddenly feels weaker due to Rothbart's spell that drains her life source, thus killing her. Rothbart made an appearance after Derek made his vows and reveals his plan to him. Derek quickly rushes back to Swan Lake to meet Odette again for the last time. Odette weakly flies back to Swan Lake and was transformed back to her human form as she touches the ground. Before she dies, she tells Derek that she loves him and dies. Derek and Odette hugging.jpg Heartbroken and enraged, Derek asks Rothbart to bring Odette back to life but Rothbart refuses and only promises to bring her back if Derek succeeds to kill him. Derek engages in an intense fight against Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" once more, and overpowers him, nearly killing Derek. Puffin remembers the bow that Rothbart threw into the lake and sends Jean-Bob to fetch it. Bromley escapes from the dungeon through the hole Speed made and gives Derek an arrow to shoot Rothbart with. Derek fires the arrow at Rothbart's chest, killing him and crashes into the lake. The spell was broken and Odette comes back to life. Derek says that he truly loves her for her courage and kindness and he always truly loved her for that. At the end of the film, Derek and Odette were married before going to the moonlight bridge and romantically kiss as the credits start to roll. The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain ''(The Swan Princess: The Secret of the Castle)'' Odette is worried about her relationship when Derek could not longer spend his time with her after becoming King in the first movie. When Clavius locks her in the tower, she asks Puffin, Bridgett, Speed and Jean-Bob to transform her back into a swan to warn Derek but she rescues him from the quicksand. She was almost thrown into the lava pool by Knuckles while she was tied up, but was rescued by Derek. After defeating Clavius, she transforms back into a human when the moon's reflection touch her. The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure ('''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom')'' Derek and Odette are busy preparing for the Festival Days holiday for the kingdom when an evil sorceress named, Zelda, sneaks into the castle to find the notes of the all-powerful magical orb known as the Forbidden Arts. Odette was later kidnapped by Zelda, and Derek must give the pieces of the notes to Zelda that he had stolen from the Forbidden Arts journal in order to release Odette. Zelda turns Odette into a swan and trapped her in a magical cage. Derek comes to the rescue and Odette tries to fly away from the magic orb that was meant to kill her. Puffin later informed Derek that Odette has been killed. Devastated, Derek breaks down and cries for her loss. When the notes was burned, the flames take shape of a swan and Odette herself materializes, returns back to life. Derek and Odette oversee the festival and asks Derek how he feels about the kingdom, since there is no more magic and in reply, he says "So long as you're here ,Odette, there will always be magic." She and Derek share a romantic, passionate kiss, which ends the third movie. The Swan Princess Christmas Odette and Derek had a special celebration as it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. When everybody is having another behavior, she notices that Rothbart, as a ghostly spirit, is behind all of this. Rothbart tries to destroy Christmas by using his powers to make everyone become angry. She tries to break the evil spell on Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers and succeeds. The spell was broken but Rothbart has other plans. One Christmas Eve, he appears and kidnaps Odette, changing her into a swan once again. Derek, who fought him once in the first Swan Princess movie, comes to the rescue. Odette watches the fight and when it seems that everything is lost, she realizes the only way to save everything is to sing. Rothbart is defeated once more and Derek dies in her arms, but she begin to sing, leading the spirits of Christmas to revive him. The Christmas tree was restored and all are honoring towards Derek and Odette. *Chronologically, this movie takes place between the first and second films. Odette says it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. However, in The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain, they had celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary. The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale Odette and Derek are happy as always while a group of flying squirrels called, Scullians, think that Odette is evil; due to an ancient prophecy. She helps the woodcutter along with Derek to chop wood. The two Scullians attack Odette and leads her to a tramp but failed as Derek rescues her. The Evil Force is seeking for a glowing green stone to destroy the Swan Princess for centuries but failed. The Evil Force burns a house and a man with his daughter, Alise, are trapped inside. Derek helps Alise's father out from the burning house but before he dies, he asks Derek to take care of Alise. Derek promises with Odette to raise Alise as their daughter together. Alise wakes up and realizes that she is in the palace. As Odette brushes Alise's hair, Alise starts to cry and Odette comforts her, remembering how she lost her own father, King William, when Rothbart abducted her several years ago. She promises Alise that she will always be there for her and Alise had confidence in her new family but refuses to speak. Alise starts to like her new family but a nightmare troubles her and Odette sings her a lullaby to comfort her. The next morning, she and Derek decided to adopt her as their own child and Queen Uberta is happy to become a grandmother. Alise was abducted by some Scullians and Odette, together with Derek, are off to save her. The flying squirrels prepared some traps to eliminate the Swan Princess but fails. One of the flying squirrels nearly killed Derek by sending him a poison arrow. Another Scullian helps Derek and Odette was glad. Later, she sees the metal box with the green glowing stone that can destroy the Swan Princess. Odette vows to find Alise and was nearly killed by Mangler, the leader of the Scullians. Sqully saves her and Odette tries to free Alise but fails. Alise, speaks for the first time, tells Odette to break the orange colored crystal orb. Odette tries to break it but the Forbidden Arts appears and is now capable of withstanding Odette's presence with the great power of the glowing stone. Sqully sacrifices himself to save Odette. A worried Odette starts to find Alise and Alise cried out "Mommy". Odette is happy that she is all right. The movie ends with Alise, the official princess of the royal family, together with Odette and Derek as a happy family. Appearance Odette has long, golden wavy hair, lightly tanned skin, and amethyst eyes. (Her abnormal eye color may represent her as a very special and unique character.) As a swan, her feathers are white with a golden stripe on the middle of her head (maybe to resemble the color of her hair in human form) and violet/blue eyes. Adult: She wears a sleek white evening gown with blue-green puffs on both of her shoulders with long fitted sleeves when she first meets Derek as an adult. However, Odette usually wears a white dress with long puffed sleeves and blue lining in most of The Swan Princess films. Child: She wears a pale pink dress and dark-pink on the top with long sleeves, pale pink and dark-pink stripes on her crown. Teenager: She wears a purple gown with dark purple border around her shoulders. Ball: Odette (actually Bridget in disguise) wears a sleek black and red dress with the golden necklace. Wedding: She wears a swan-like dress and a crown that matches. Briefly in the first movie and usually in the sequels, Odette wears the golden heat-shaped locket with a swan engraving, which was given to her by four-year-old Derek when she was a baby. In the fourth movie, she still wears the same dresses from the first three movies. Party: She wears the same dress from the first movie except for gold accents. In the fifth movie, she still wears the same green dress that she wears when she met Derek as adults in the first movie but the color of her clothes drastically changed. Instead of wearing her modern-like dress, she wears a blouse with a black vest, dark purple cropped pants and a pair of black boots. Quotes "Is beauty all that matters to you?" - Odette asking Derek "I need to know that he loves me for just for being me," - Odette answering King William's question "I can only kiss the man I love..." - Odette talking to Jean-Bob "Speed, make him understand" - asking Speed to explain to Jean-Bob why she cannot kiss Jean-Bob "Go ahead then. But I'll never give you my father's kingdom," - Odette talking to Rothbart "I will never be yours... you creature. I will marry Prince Derek and you cannot stop me!!" - a furious Odette talking to Rothbart. "If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." "Change me into a swan!" - Odette asking Bridget to change her into a swan. Songs *"This is My Idea " *Far Longer Than Forever *The Magic of Love * "That's What You Do for a Friend" *No Fear! *Far Longer Than forever( Pop version) *"It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This!" *"We Wanna Hear from You!" *"Always with You" Trivia * Her Body shape and hair style is just like Black Canary in Justice League, which makes both Derek and Odette similar to Green Arrow and Black Canary. * The only time she didn't turn into a Swan was in "A Royal Family Tale." * Her CGI counterpart looks similar to the Animation in Barbie or Conker: Live and Reloaded. * The only time where Odette truly dies is in the third movie. Gallery baby Odette.jpg|Baby Odette young odette and Derek.jpg|Young Odette and Derek Derek and Odette with there Parents.jpg|Young Derek and Odette with their parents Child Odette.jpg|Young Odette Oddete with her Father.jpg|Odette and her father Hurt Oddette.jpg|Mad King William and hurt Odette Teenager Derek and Oddette.jpg|Odette and Derek as teenagers Teenage Odette.jpg|Teenage Odette Odetter and Derek together moive 2.jpg|Odette and Derek together Princess Odette in Her Swan Form.jpg|Odette as a white swan Odette 1.jpg|Odette as a full-grown young woman Far longer than forever.jpg|"Far Longer Than Forever" Derek and odette.jpg|Odette and Derek fall in-love Derek and Odette married.jpg|Odette and Derek's wedding Derek and Odette hugging.jpg|Odette and Derek hug lovingly and romantically Odette, puffen, speed, and jean pod.jpg|Odette, Speed, Puffin, and Jean Bob Derek and Odette.jpg|Derek and Odette Oddete with jwan and seep.jpg|Odette, Jean bob, and Speed Odette and Brigeth.jpg|Odette and Bridget Odette-the-swan-princess-32398342-900-602.jpg|I Know Derek is Seeking me. 0de5d82e303a05560dedaf6411da09bb-d5567ue.png Swan-Princess-Christmass-Odette.jpg|Odette holding a crystal ornament in The Swan Princess Christmas movie Derek founds Odette..jpg|Lovers happily reunited at long loast Oddete with jwan and seep.jpg|Odette and her new firends imagesCAGU4L8N.jpg|''The Magic of Love'' Odette's Necklace.jpg 030.jpg|A real royal family. A real family.jpg|A true family with Odette, Elise and Derek 0aafa838e00742a61cd5c27cbfb48e09-d3gkkh7.png|A romantic kiss Swan_Princess_for_Valerie_by_Rose_Rayne.jpg|Odette and Derek are meeting for the first time odette_and_derek_kids_by_sailormuffin-d4lkerv.jpg|Odette and Derek as kids. Odette uberta and rogers..jpg|Odette, Lord Rogers and Queen Uberta Odette happy.jpg odette's tranformaitioin.jpg|Odette first tranformaition Into a human Odette and Derek 3.png|"Merry Christmas, my love" the_swan_princess_by_jipiman-d3jkdlz.jpg|Derek sees Odette chacing back into her human Form winter_on_the_lake_by_londonskies.jpg|Odette's new dress Odette and her list..jpg|Have I everything on my List.? Odette backing..png|Odette and Federicj Backing Gingerbread houses. Odette and Rogers and Queen uberta..jpg|Let the Queen speak. A worried Odette..jpg|Odette and Derek are worried bout what Rothbart is going to to do with Christmas. Derek Saves odette.jpg|Odette saved by Derek after a huge fight. Odette crying over Derek.jpg|"You are everything that is good to me" Odette and her new friends..jpg|Odette has a new group of friendship Odette and Derek danging.jpg|Odette and Derek dancing together. The Difrerents dress of Odette..png|Odette's four different gowns Odette reading.jpg|Odette is reading in her confortable chair. Odette and Derek first kiss.png|First romantic kiss of true romance Derek teaches Odette how to use Bow and arrow..jpg|Derek teaching Odette archery Derek Bothering Odette.jpg|Derek bothering Odette while she waves to her people. Odette and Derek 5.jpg Odette about kiss Jean-Bob.jpg|I'm ready for my kiss Mademoiselle Odette in her swan form|Odette in her swan form Odette loves everything..png|Oh They playing our song.( Meaning of the Chimes.) Odette on her horse..jpg|Odette on her Horse. Odette and derek dancing together..jpg|Odette and Derek are in love. Odette Rogers and Derek.jpg|Odette is about to discover a secret Odette and Derek 6.jpg|Together again. Odette and Derek kiss at susset.jpg|Kissing at the end of the thrid movie. Odette saying goodbye to Prince Derek..jpg|Goodbye Prince Derek Derek tries to protect Odette..jpg|Derek wants to protect Odette from Rothbart Odette and Derek married.jpg|Odette and Derek looking each other in love just like the day they meet when they are adults. Odette and Derek are in love..jpg|First sight in love. Odette and Derek 7.jpg Odette and the Orfants.jpg|Odette and the children of the Ofrarnat. Odette 5.jpg|Odette sees Jean-Bob go the sky as she kissed him Odette 3.jpg|Odette is angry of Rothbart because he proposals her to marry him. Odette dances with a girl..jpg thank_you_by_swanprincessfan-d4d7f6h.jpg|Odette is thankful to have Derek for the rest of her life. Odette in the secon movie.jpg Odette and Derek 8.jpg Odette and Derek 9.jpg SP lunchbox.png The Swan Princess a royal family tale we wanna hear from you.jpg|We wanna hear from you. A story fro children The Swan Princess..jpg|The Story of the Swan Princess for all ages and for children Elise hugging mother father by chausseeca-d6trlj3.jpg Always with you.jpg|Odette give Alise a goodnight kiss after she sings her Odette with Alise.jpg|Odette and Alise during the song: We wanna here from you Derek and Odette are now Alise parents..jpg|Derek and Odette are now Alise's parents forever. Odette and the Scullions..jpg|All the Scullions believe now that Odette is a good person Odette and Alise playing together.jpg|Odette playing with Alise. Odette Derek and Alise.png Alise in Odette's arms..png Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-07h23m49s15.png Alise and Odette smiling.jpg Odette helps to fits Alise's nightgown that once had belonged to her..png|Odette gives er nightgown to Alise as a gift that once had belonged her. Derek and Odette found Alise with her unconcius father in they burning house..jpg|Odette with Derek enters in the house full of flames and they saved Alise with her unconscious father. Odette and Derek with a Heart made o straw made bu Alise..png|Alise wants to show Odette and Derek that she loves them and they love her too. Odette with the Forrbiden Arts..jpg|The Forrbiden Arts is ready to destoy Odette. Odette first chancing into a swan at the flashback.jpg|When Odette sing to Alise after she had a nightmare, a flashback comes again when Odette had lost her own father. Odette is about make Alise a new hairstyle..png|Odette asks Alise if she mind to comb her hair and she nodded which means she won't mind. Odette says to Derek he should go to see his mother..jpg Odette saved by Derek.jpg|Odette is glad that she is saved by Derek, Odette saves Jojo 2.png|After poinsing Jojo for a error, Odette saves him. Odette playing with Alise.jpg|Odette and Alise swinging together. A worried Odette 2.png|Odette is worried as Scully tells her about the Legend of an Evil Swan Princess. A surprise Odette..jpg|Again with the Forbbiden Arts? It can't be. Odette wants to do something with Alise..png|I want that Alise is happy to get us and someday she can be our adoptive daughter if she wants to. Odette's flashback..jpg|As Odette sings to Alise her flashback comes again Odette slide down the stair to play with Alise..png|Odette slide down to play with Alise. Odette and Derek are avoiding the Tramps and save Alise..jpg|Odette watch out.! Odette doesn't believe that Derek had died..jpg|No! Derek is somewhere out there. Odette with the box of The Glowing Stone..jpg|Odette learns about the mystical glowing stone and that the forbidden arts intends to eliminate her once and for all Odette get to know that Derek is going to die because he woke up too soon from his sleeping poition that Scully made him.png|Oh No Derek!. Derek and Odette try to cheere Alise, and they make it. Alise feel better now..jpg|We'll always take care of you Alise. Odette and Derek arrived at his castle..png|Derek maybe you should go to see your mother. Odette with Alise by holding her hand..jpg|Come with me Alise I wanna show you our kingdom. Derek tries to save Odette..jpg|Derek treis to pull Odette out of her carrige Odette and the scullions are ready to help and rescue Alise..jpg|We're ready to help Princess Odette model cel.jpg Odette behind her carrige.jpg|Odette tries to get the rines but she falls on her carriage Odette closes the box from the Glowing Stone..jpg|Odette closes the box from The Glowing Stone. Odette worried about Alise.png|Odette explain to the scullions that she wanna live to love Alise. Odette and Alise 3.jpg|Odette hugging Alise promising that she´ll be always be there for her. Odette with Derek in Scully secret cave..png|Odette Scully and Derek are now safe from the scullions. Derek and Odette watch in shock how Alise is getting kidnap..png|Odette and Derek watch Alise getting Kidnap Odette turns back to see that the legend is chaging..jpg|What's going on? Odette explains to the sculloins about her true itenteti.png|Please listen to me I love that girl and I wanna live to love her. Odette and Derek try to calm Alise from her nightmare..jpg|Don't worry Alise I'm here. We're all here to protect you from harm and Danger. Odette into a swan from the first movie..png|This is Odette in her swan from the first movie. Alise and Odette and Derek are together forever..jpeg|Oh Derek we have new child at our Kingdom. We'll take care of her with our lives I will never let her take away from me. Odette is think how she will get Alise back..jpg|Hold on Alise we're comming Odette explains to Alise about the nature..png|Look Alise. I'm sure You never have seen a mountain covered with snow. Odette Scully and Derek dealing with plan to get Alise back to the kingdom..jpg|We must get Alise back and bring her save home. Derek and Odette are worried and they understand that Alise doesn't want to speak..jpg|She won't speak. Alise with Odette in the Kitchen.png|Look I show you Alise Odette and Derek are taking Alise to the calste..png|Poor thing. Derek and Odette were suddenly stoped..png|Derek look! Odette laughing at Puffin..jpg|Oh my Puffin you're always such a funny bird. Odette feels that had failed to get Alise out of her prison..png|I'm so sorry I failed you Alise. Odette explain to her new friend Scully that Alise has been kipnad and that his friends nearly kill them.jpg|There's no time we have to get Alise. She's been kidnap. Alise can't see the scence where Derek Put her father and Odette takes her in her arms.jpg|Odette takes Alise in her arms. Derek and Odette watching Alise how she's having fun..jpg|Look Odette. Alise is having fun. Odette and The oders follow the plan.jpg|Let's not waise time Odette keeps the glowing Stone..jpg|I'll keep The Glowing Stone for a while Alise is wondering where she is..jpg|You slept the night away. Alise now Princess of the Kingdom.jpg|Welcome Alise Odette with Alise playing together..jpg|Is this for me? Odette wants to finds out what messeges brings The Glowing Stone.png|I guess The Glowing Stone wants me to tell me something. Odette taking Alise in her arms after she had a night mare.png|I'm here Alise. Everthing is OK. I love you. Odette touches the image of The Glowing Stone.png|Odette touches the image of the Glowing Stone. Odette is enterting inside the Cave to save Alise..png|I Hope that Alise is All right. Odette sleeps peacefully in her room.jpg|Odette sleeps peacefully Odette and Derek a worried about Alise.jpg|Poor thing Odette and Alise playing together and having fun.jpg|We're having a great time together. Odette introduce Alise her friends and family..jpg|Alise this are my friends I told you Odette and Derek avoid all the tramps but Derek get poison by Magler the Leader of the Scullions..jpg|Derek? Are you OK? Answer me please! Odette and Alise in the Royal Kitchen with everyone.jpg|C'mon Everyboy Odette about to fall from her carriege.jpg|Derek help me! I'm going to fall and I'll die.! 276693_full_derek.jpg Lapricapa.jpg|Odette and Derek in "Escape from Castle Mountain" Odette Derek with Alise..jpg|Don't worry Alise we're right here Odette with Alise in a precious moment..jpg|Mother and Daughter share a precious moment together. Odette had found Alise.jpg|Alise at last I found you. You see i never break my promises Odette hears a voice and It was Alise who called her Mommy..jpg|Mommy? Alise I that you?. Odette sees Alse is Safe..jpg|Alise Thank Goodness You're Safe A playful Alise Plays with Odette her new Mother..jpg|Where can I Hide myself? image.jpg|link=Odette Category:Swan Princess Category:Princess Category:Damsel in distress Category:Under Spell. Category:Daughter Category:Mother Category:Future Queen Category:Characters